Lando Calrissian
Lando Calrissian was a gambler and cardplayer. He lost the Millennium Falcon in a game of sabaac to his friend Han Solo. He lived in the Cloud City of Bespin and was forced by Darth Vader to trap Han Solo and his friends and put Han Solo in Carbonite. He later went to Jabba's Palace incognito with Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia to rescue Han Solo from the carbonite. Later, a battle on the Great Pit of Carkoon emerged, where he almost fell into the Sarlacc Pit. At the time of the Battle of Endor, Lando Calrissian served as a general of the Rebel Alliance. Background Sometime after the Clone Wars, Lando Calrissian won the Cloud City, a small mining colony on the planet of Bespin, from the city's previous Baron Administrator. With Lobot, a cyborg connected directly to the city's central computer, Calrissian sought to create an idyllic mining community, becoming a responsible businessman in the process. After the Rebel Alliance's crushing defeat on the ice planet of Hoth, Rebel general and smuggler Han Solo arrived on Bespin seeking to repair the hyperdrive of his ship, the Millennium Falcon, which he had won from Calrissian years earlier. Though Calrissian seemed hostile initially, the two friends seemed pleased to see each other again. However, unbeknownst to Solo, bounty hunter Boba Fett, employed by the Empire to track down the Falcon and its passengers, had arrived just minutes earlier with a stormtrooper strike team, led by Darth Vader, ready to capture Solo. After inviting them to a meal, Calrissian was forced to give Solo, as well as his Wookiee co-pilot Chewbacca and Rebel princess Leia Organa, up to the Dark Lord of the Sith. Calrissian watched as Solo was frozen in carbonite and handed over to Fett. While Vader left a trap for Rebel hero and Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker, Calrissian secretly allowed Chewbacca and Leia to escape, joining them in their attempt to reclaim Solo from the bounty hunter. Their plight was in vain, however, and Fett escaped to Tatooine in order to deliver Solo to the vile gangster Jabba the Hutt. The trio, along with Skywalker, fled Cloud City and regrouped with the Rebel fleet. There, they planned to rescue Solo from Jabba's clutches, and Calrissian travelled to Tatooine, becoming one of the Hutt's skiff guards. After several failed attempts to rescue Solo from the crime lord's palace, the Rebels were sentenced to death, and Calrissian stood guard on one of the skiffs as they flew out across the Dune Sea. There, they were to be fed to the Sarlacc, a tentacled monster in the Great Pit of Carkoon. A firefight broke out, and Calrissian was able to escape on the skiff, along with his rebel companions. The group met up with the Rebel fleet, this time in orbit around Sullust, in order to plan the attack on the Second Death Star, a dreaded battle station constructed by the Empire. Calrissian was promoted to the rank of General and was appointed the leader of the Rebel offensive. Calrissian and his fleet arrived above the forest moon of Endor to find the Death Star's shield generators still functional. Calling off the attack, he instead focused his power on the amasses Star Destroyers, taking down the dreaded Executor in the process. In the meantime, Solo and his team on Endor had managed to deactivate the shield generator, allowing Calrissian to fly inside the superstructure in order to knock out the main reactor. He and fellow Rebel pilot Wedge Antilles achieved their objectives and escaped the battle station in time, watching as the Death Star was destroyed once and for all. Later on, Calrissian joined the rest of his Rebel friends in the celebrations on Endor. Role in Lego® Star Wars Minifigure Lando has appeared as a minifigure in three variations. In each h has a dark brown head with a black moustache. One variation has a blue top, another has the same top and a white cloak and his Skiff Guard disguise has a grey helmet. Game character In both Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy (Console) and in Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga Lando is a playable character, available from the level Betrayal over Bespin. He is armed with a blaster. Minifigures *Lando Calrissian (Administrator) *Lando Calrissian (Guard) *Lando Calrissian (General) Appearances in Lego® Sets *6210 Jabba's Sail Barge *10123 Cloud City *[[7754 Home One Mon Calamari Star Cruiser|7754 Home One ''Mon Calamari Star Cruiser]] *9496 Desert Skiff Games *Lego® Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Lego® Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO® Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' Gallery Lando Calrissian.jpg|The Cloud City variant Lando.JPG|The General variant Lando Calrissian Skiff Guard.jpg|The original Skiff Guard variant Lando Guard.jpg|The later Skiff Guard variant Category:Characters Category:Minifigures Category:Minifigures from Episode V Category:Minifigures from Episode VI Category:Game characters Category:Males